


Horny

by birene (zeroambi)



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/birene





	Horny

Now this was new.

Johnny's known Walt for over five years now and has seen him in all different kinds of situations and affections.

Angry Walt, determined Walt, embarrassed Walt, desperate Walt, concerned Walt, happy Walt. And, Johnny thought, he really liked happy Walt the most, because he seemed to be so exceptionally rare.

But horny Walt was new. And horny was really the only way to describe this new version of Walt, because yes, there was maybe a bit of embarrassed Walt mixed into it, but for the most part this Walt’s eyes conveyed pure desire and lust.

Johnny blinked, and licked over his still tingling lips. “Um ... could you do that again?” he asked, which made embarrassed Walt disappear entirely, and horny Walt smile and pull Johnny into his arms pushing his tongue into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

In the end Johnny thought that he might like horny Walt even better than happy Walt.


End file.
